Changes
by X5-549
Summary: harry returns for 7th yr a changed man with tatts an unknown girl transfers in for 7th yr draco is a good guy and neville got really hot. this story is AU! possibly bisexual characters.
1. Chapter 1: Back to School

This pretty much disregards book 7, Dumbledore is alive and the horcruxes never existed and the time between the end of sixth year and halfway trough the holidays was spent defending Hogwarts from the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Draco helped Harry and the others out redeeming himself and the good guys won. Voldemort is as dead as a doorknob and not coming back though he may appear in dream sequences. PS slight AU in somethings if you've got issues…It's my story and my plot line. **PPS I don't own Harry Potter or any of the existing characters I'm just using them. Cause if I owned Harry Potter Harry would end up with either Draco or Hermione.**

"Ron there you are," Hermione called out after finding him in one of the carriages on the Hogwarts Express.

"Hey Hermione. Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked helping Hermione with her trunk.

"No I haven't, did he come over during the Holidays?" was Hermione's next question.

"Nah, I sent him a letter asking if he wanted to but he said he was happy where he was."

"What on earth? He stayed at the Dursley's the entire holidays?"

"I guess so…" Ron was saying when the door was pulled open.

"Hey guys!" Neville said thumping down into a seat. Neville had matured over the holidays growing roughly six inches, losing all his puppy fat and his shoulders grown broader. "Did you guys see Harry? What happened to him over the holidays?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You guys haven't seen him have ya's?" when both Ron and Hermione shook they're heads Neville continued. "Well you're in for a shock; I'll see ya at dinner."

"Okay see ya Neville," Ron said, Neville stepped out of the compartment and into the throng of students outside.

"I wonder what he was on about." Hermione wondered.

"I dunno." Ron replied.

Suddenly the door was wrenched open and there stood Harry looking different than when he had finished the year before. His hair become less wild and was longer, his face still bore a few scars from the final battle between himself and Voldemort and he had gotten a labret piercing. It wasn't until he stepped over the threshold of the compartment that Ron and Hermione noticed the rest of the changes. Harry had grown to roughly the same height as Ron and had put on a fair bit of muscle over the holidays. He was wearing tight black, ripped denim jeans and a blood red, long sleeve silk dress shirt. He was also wearing a long black leather coat. His eyes stood out even more now they were accentuated with eyeliner and the new glasses helped as well.

"Wow Harry. What happened over the holidays?" Ron asked still stunned by Harry's transformation.

"I moved." Harry replied putting his trunk into the racks.

"Where?" Hermione asked as she stood to give Harry a hug.

"Grimauld place, the Order doesn't need it anymore so it's mine to do with what I like. I can't stand the Dursley's so I moved; I was going to at the end of the year anyways." Harry replied as he hugged Hermione and clapped Ron on the shoulder.

"So when did this happen?" Ron asked.

"I moved the second…"

Ron cut in "Not the moving, the makeover"

"Just after I moved. Don't worry these are just my fancy clothes, but I felt like turning a few heads." Harry explained with a lopsided grin.

"I can say you did that," Hermione said nodding towards the people walking their compartment looking in and staring at Harry.

"What about you two, what did you guys do over the holidays?" Harry asked propping his feet up on the empty seat opposite him.

"Well ah, we just kinda hung out," Ron explained looking nervous.

"You two picked up didn't ya's?" Harry asked.

"Ah…yeah," Hermione explained blushing almost as badly as Ron.

"Took you long enough, all happiness to ya." Harry said.

"You're not upset?" Hermione asked.

"No, you two are so right for each other." Harry replied with a lopsided grin.

"Thank you Harry, it means a lot that you support us." Ron said grinning back, with appreciation in his voice.

"It's cool, hey I'm going to sleep for a bit, wake me when the trolley comes around." Harry said before putting his feet up on the seats beside him and leaned against the window.

"Okay Harry," Hermione muttered as Harry pulled a MP3 player out of his coat pocket, he put the earphones in and turned it up until Ron and Hermione could hear Marilyn Manson. "Ron, do you think he is really okay with this?"

"He says he is, so I guess we're gonna have to believe he is," Ron replied.

_*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*_

"Harry, Harry the trolley is almost here." Hermione said into Harry's ear.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry replied groggily.

A knock came on the door, "Anything from the trolley dears?" the Lady asked.

Harry stood, "Do you have any muggle chocolate bars?"

"Yes dear, what would you like?" the Lady replied.

"Can I get 2 Mars Bars and 2 Snickers, and a Coke if you have one?" Harry asked.

"Here you go dear, that'll be 12sickles and 4 Knuts," the Lady replied. Harry handed over the money and brought his 5 purchases back to his seat.

"What ya got there Harry?" Ron asked having never really experienced muggle food.

"Muggle stuff, got addicted to it while I spent time in muggle London. Got some interesting stuff there," Harry replied.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Well I got the piercing randomly one day. But I spent a heap of time at the muggle and magical libraries there. I also did a lot of touristy stuff, I went on the Millennium Eye and saw Buckingham Palace, watched the changing of the guard. That sorta thing." Harry answered. "Oh I also got a couple of tattoos."

"You did what?" Hermione practically yelled.

"Geez Hermione, nothing to get upset about." Harry replied. Most of the stuff Harry had been talking about was muggle stuff that Ron didn't understand.

"But Harry those are entirely permanent and you're only 17, how do you know those are what you are going to want marking your body of the rest of your life?" Hermione demanded.

"Do you want to see them Hermione? Then you can decide if I made some good choices." Harry offered.

"Yes, yes I would like to see them." Hermione replied.

"Okay." Harry said. He shed his Jacket and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione squeaked covering her eyes.

"You wanted to see my tatts." Harry replied, pulling his shirt off revealing his, toned and bronzed body. "Well ya gonna look or did I strip for nothing?"

"Those are fucking awesome Harry," Ron said finally being able to rejoin the conversation.

"Yeah I know, my first was the one over my heart, its mum and dad's names interlaced." Harry said as Hermione came out from behind her hands, blushing profusely, to look at them. "Next was the Claddagh around my navel, then the Celtic cross on the left shoulder, and the ankh on the right."

"I have a feeling there is more to this," Hermione said appreciating the work that had obviously gone into them.

"On my back is where the fun comes in," Harry said, he turned and on his back were; a dark red stone, a basilisk, Sirius' prisoner number, a goblet with flames coming out the top, a phoenix, half a crown and a sword which ran hilt to tip down his back with the rest surrounding it.

"Bored much Harry," came a drawling voice from the door.

"Hey Draco," Harry replied without so much as turning.

"I never saw the finished piece, how is it?" Draco asked sitting down next to Harry.

"Not to bad after the second they don't really hurt, just tickle. The worst was the sword hilt right at the base of my neck."

"Fair nuf," came Draco's reply. "You didn't get the other piercing I see, what made you change your mind?"

"Nothing, I ran out of time." Harry replied pulling his shirt back on.

"What on earth Harry? When were you on speaking terms with Malfoy?" Ron asked icily.

"Since the end of last year, we hung out in London; he was with me while I got some of the tatts and hung out at my place for about a week. You know usual teen stuff." Harry replied.

"You spent time with him? You could've owled me mate and you know I would've come straight away. What on earth were you thinking?" Ron demanded.

"Ronald Weasley, will you lay off, you and Hermione aren't my only friends and I am allowed to make new ones. If you can't deal with that, well stiff-fucking-titties, sorry for the language Hermione, it's none of your bloody concern who I make friends with." Harry replied angrily.

"Harry he's the git that gave us six years of hell, how the hell can you want to be friends with something like that?" Ron yelled rising to his feet, which prompted Harry to do the same.

"No Ronald, Malfoy was the git this is Draco who has never been anything but honest with me and has never had a problem with me being who I am, you have had jealousy issues since first year." Harry yelled back. "It's not my fault you have self-esteem problems." Harry pulled his trunk down grabbed his coat and the stuff he had brought from the trolley and strode off towards the back of the train in search of an empty compartment shirt hanging wide open for everyone to see his tattoos.

"Thanks Ron, it's going to take him ages and a lot of smokes to come down off that anger high. You know what his temper is starting to rival yours and if you don't watch out something could go bad." Draco said tersely and walked off after Harry.

Draco found Harry sitting in the very last compartment of the entire train window open, smoke in hand and Cannibal Corpse coming from Harry's portable, modified to run on magic, MP3 player speakers.

"Harry? You good man?" Draco asked locking the door behind him and drawing the curtains.

"I knew you'd come find me, that's why I left the curtains up and the door unlocked. If I had thought one of the other two would try and follow I would've locked it tighter that a crab's arse."

"Harry, you know smoking isn't good for you, I thought you had quit."

"I brought a pack with me, I.C.E. Hey I never told you about the coolest spell I found in one of Sirius' old spell journals did I?"

"Sirius had spell journals?"

"Guess not then. Yeah he had about twelve of them. But the coolest spell had to have been an altered version of the Dark Mark, you can send your location to anyone with the mark and it's like a buzzer saying come here please. But it sends a tingly sensation up your arm. So you know if the other person needs you."

"Cool," Draco replied thinking about it.

"Yeah it says he and my dad and Remus had one. They never let Peter in on it 'cause he would never be helpful in a crisis. God I miss him Draco, he was the closest thing to family I ever had." Harry said his mood changing again. Draco had noticed this over the summer; Harry had become very prone to mood swings.

"Harry have you thought about talking to someone, like a psychiatrist I mean, your mood swings are pretty bad and with all the crap that's happened to you maybe it would be good to talk to someone trained to listen."

"No I really don't want to take a trip down memory lane, not with everything I've been through. I thought about it for a while then I looked up what techniques they use, and I found out it really is a trip down memory lane. They use spells to make you remember everything."

"I know, I've had to see one before."

"Why?"

"The stuff that used to go on with my parents, well it wasn't the best of circumstances. Stuff happened and I was sent to see one."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Dad never really grew out of his teens, he was just 17 when he took his mark and had been cruel before that, after Voldemort fell the first time, when we were little. He had to start bottling up all this anger. When I was six he saw me sliding down one of the banisters at home, he didn't like that I was having fun so he backhanded me. As I got older he got worse and worse, eventually he was doing it just 'cause he was bored." Draco said not able to look at Harry.

"Sorry man."

"Why are you saying sorry? You had nothing to do with it."

"Bullshit I had nothing to do with it; I was the one that caused Voldemort's fall. Stupid Harry really fucking stupid!" Harry yelled at himself slapping himself across the face.

"Harry don't you fucking do that? Common let's take a nap until we get closer." Draco suggested leaning back in the seat next to Harry and, as Harry was, rested his feet on the seat opposite him.

_*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*_

When they awoke Harry's head was resting in Draco's lap.

"Wow, sorry Draco I must have fallen over in my sleep." Harry mumbled wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, that's alright." Draco replied standing and stretching the kinks out of his back.

"Do you know how far away we are?" Harry asked pulling his robes out of his trunk and removing his coat.

"10 minutes at the max. So you might want to hurry up and change." Draco said as he pulled on his robes, his trunk having appeared in the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2: New Student

"My little lily, don't cry for me. Be the brave and strong, beautiful girl I know you are." The woman lying on the hospital bed whispered to her daughter who was sitting by her bedside.

"I love you ma, and don't worry I'll find him and take it to him." Her daughter replied as her mother slipped into the eternal embrace of death.

_*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*_

That was three days ago, the funeral had been sorted out before the death, and now Leila was on her way to London to track down her god-brother, Harry Potter. Our girl was the child of Lily's best friend and James' closest friend, Yes she was a Black by blood. She was travelling by muggle means even though she could've travelled by floo or the Knight Bus to the Ministry. Leila had been home schooled by her mother and was now about to attempt to get into Hogwarts for her final year. The train pulled up into Kings Cross Station and she dismounted with her duffel bag slung across her back and a small rolling suitcase being pulled along behind her. As she moved towards the exit she spotted a middle aged woman holding a small sign with Leila's name written across it.

"Hello?" Leila asked approaching her cautiously.

"Hello Miss Bran, You were scheduled to have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, I am here to escort you to the meeting," The older woman explained as she gripped Leila's arm and dragged her towards an out of use cloak room.

"Excuse me but remove your hand from my arm, whoever you are." Leila said in a guttural tone.

"I am Professor McGonagall, and unless you want to get splinched I suggest I don't." McGonagall replied and suddenly the feeling of not being able to breath encompassed Leila. The next thing she knew they were standing in a room, which had two large squishy armchairs, a coffee table with a tea service and biscuits on it.

"Professor Dumbledore will be here shortly." McGonagall noted before apparating away to get things ready for the opening feast.

Leila stayed standing ready to be on her defensive as soon as she needed to be.

"Hello Miss Bran, I'm Professor Dumbledore," said an old man who entered the room. He had long white hair and beard who was wearing violent purple robes with little gold stars on them.

"Hi, where am I?" Leila asked as he sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Tea?" Dumbledore asked pouring himself a cup.

"Excuse me, I asked you a direct question which had nothing to do with if I would like a beverage. Now would you tell me where I am and why one of your employees practically kidnapped me to goddess knows where?" Leila asked angrily while she remained standing.

"I'm sorry Miss Bran; you are in a private sitting room of The Three Broomsticks a tavern in Hogsmeade the only entirely magical community in England. I am sure Professor McGonagall didn't mean you any harm. Now please have a seat."

Leila sat down cautiously in the chair after slipping her duffel onto the floor.

"Now Miss Bran as I'm sure you are aware you were sent a letter to say you had been accepted to Hogwarts like every other child and your mother decided to home school you, correct?"

"That's correct to a point; she gave me the option of Hogwarts or home-schooling. I chose to be home schooled."

"Well the offer is always open to students to attend Hogwarts."

"Does that mean there won't be a problem with me attending?"

"That is correct, firstly I need to know if you have all the books you'll need?"

"I believe so; this is a list of all the books I own." Leila replied handing over a scroll of parchment 12inches long, the list had 3 columns and was double sided. "And these were my OWL scores," she handed over another piece of parchment.

"You have all the appropriate books, now lets take at these scores," Dumbledore said looking over her scores.

_Dear Miss Leila Bran,_

_Enclosed are your scores from the June sittings of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. The exams were graded impartially and all judges and examiners were tested with veritaserum to ensure no bias. This step is undertaken each year to guarantee reliability in our tests. We look forward to testing you again 2 years hence in your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, good luck with your academic career._

_The grades available are as follows:_

_O- Outstanding_

_E- Exceeds Expectations_

_A- Acceptable_

_P- Poor_

_T- Terrible_

_N/A- didn't take the exam offered_

_An 'O' score is worth 2 owls, an 'E' or an 'A' is worth one owl. 'P' and 'T' scores are worth zero owls. The difference between an 'E' and an 'A' may be seen in the NEWT classes you are eligible to take. The difference between 'P' and 'T' is solely for you own knowledge, to see how close you came._

_In addition, the highest score of the year in each subject will receive the Governor's Award, those recipients, along with the Top Ten overall scores, for home schooled children, will be honoured at a banquet to be held at The Ministry of Magic on the 3rd Sunday in September. If you received the highest score of the year in a particular subject, a score of 'OO' will be shown, as well as your name being on the list at the end._

_Scores for Leila Bran, Home schooled, are as follows:_

_Ancient Runes: A_

_Arithmancy: N/A_

_Astronomy: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: OO_

_Divination: E_

_Herbology: O_

_History of Magic: A_

_Muggle Studies: N/A_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_You have received a total of 17 OWL's Miss Bran, congratulations._

"Well this is amazing, I've never seen a student get this many OWLs before."

"As a home schooled student I took more classes than any normal student." Leila explained.

"Well before we go to the school would you like to decide what classes you will be taking this year? 7th year students are only allowed to take six subjects," Dumbledore said pulling out a sheet of parchment to write her class selections on.

"Only six subjects, okay well I guess I want to continue with; Defence Against the Dark Arts definitely, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Charms." Leila replied.

"Very good. Are you ready?" Dumbledore inquired as he stood and walked over the fireplace to floo to his office.

"Yes sir." Leila replied. Soon they were standing in his office with all the pretty instruments.

"Now my final questions for you before we go down to dinner in the Great Hall, do you feel ready? And would you like to introduce yourself after you are sorted?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be and I'd prefer not to introduce myself."

"Very well then."

**********

The first years had been sorted and McGonagall had returned to her seat but the Sorting hat still remained sitting in front of the Great Hall on its three legged stool.

"Good evening students, before else can happen, it is my immense pleasure to introduce our newest student. Leila Bran is a transfer student in her seventh year, and I hope you will treat her with the same respect that you treat your fellow year mates who have been with you since you started here at our fine institute." Dumbledore moving to stand beside Leila and guided her to the seat, he lifted the hat and she sat then he placed it on her head.

"_Well hello there dear, your not a nervous first now are you," _and distant voice said in her mind._ "Now lets see what we have to work with here. Hmmm some very interesting family issues, that will give me something to think about for the next year. Ah here we are; you are very, very bright a worthy addition to Ravenclaw. Loyalty that could make Helga Hufflepuff herself look disloyal. The cunning of a Slytherin to make Salazar proud. And bravery above and beyond any Gryffindor alive today, except the Potter and Longbottom boys. Where to put you? You are very difficult indeed, Do you know where you would like to be girl?" _The hat asked.

"_Either Slytherin or Gryffindor if you please."_ Leila replied.

"_Then it better be…_GRYFFINDOR!_"_ the Hat yelled the last part and the table on her far left erupted into cheers, the other three table gave polite applause as Leila made her way to the table after taking off the hat and passing it to the caretaker who had come forward to take it back to Dumbledores office. She found a seat next to a boy who appeared to be her age, he had black messy hair and bright green eyes hidden behind round frame glasses.

Dumbledore gave his traditional welcoming speech and the food on the table, instantly chatter broke out everywhere.

"Hi, I'm Leila Bran," Leila said sticking out her hand to the guy next to her.

"Harry, how are you?" Harry replied shaking her hand.

"I'm good, hey I have a favour to ask, would you be able to show me around?"

"Yeah sure, so where'd you transfer from?"

"Actually I was home-schooled up until recently, my mother just passed away."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't feel bad, she'd been unwell for awhile now, this brought her some peace away from pain. So who do you hang out with around here?"

"Well my best friend is Draco, he's the platinum blonde at the Slytherin table. Within Gryffindor it's Neville two seats up and other side of the table, and Ron and Hermione the red-head and bushy brunette next to Neville. But I've had a falling out with Ron so we're not talking at the moment. So what classes are you taking?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration."

"Cool, we have like every class together."

"Awesome, what about Draco and Neville?"

"Um, everything but Care of Magical Creatures with Neville, he does History of Magic instead."

"Cool, hey look dessert!"

"That means the feast is almost over, after we're let out would you like a tour of the castle?"

"Yeah that sounds great, bring Neville and Draco along I'm always up for meeting new people."

"Cool."

The food soon disappeared and Harry quickly jumped up to grab the password off Hermione 'catafalque' and grabbed Neville while waving Draco over. When Draco got over to the table Neville was standing around nervously.

"Guys this is Leila, Leila this is Neville and Draco. You guys are gonna help me show her around." Harry said.

"Okay." Darco and Neville replied in unison.

_*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*_

"So what you think of the school?" Neville asked as the Gryffindors made their way back to the Gryffindor tower.

"It's bigger than I'm used to, but my school was the house I grew up in so that's not surprising," Leila replied.

"Catafalque." Harry said to a portrait of a lady in a pink dress.

"This is our common room, oh hello Professor McGonagall, what brings you up here?" Harry asked.

"I am here to see Miss Bran. Dear the only rooms we have got left for a student is either with the first year girls or a room at the top of the boys dormitory, Professor Dumbledore insisted to choose."

"I'll take the room by myself thank you." Leila replied. McGonagall nodded her head an left the room.

"So?" Leila said sitting down in the armchair in the darkest corner of the room. "Tell me about the professors."

"Well professor McGonagall is the transfiguration professor and is the strictest but fairest of all the teachers." Said Neville as he and Harry sat in the other two armchairs in the corner.

"Snape is an evil git, he's the potions professor, he hates all houses bar Slytherin and Gryffindor cops it the worst and by being my friends you've dug your grave when it comes to him." Harry added. It seemed they were going to take it in turns.

"Charms is Professor Flitwick and he's probably the kindest."

"Proffessor Sprout takes herbology and she's fairly smart and takes her time to explain things."

"Defence against the Dark Arts is hard to say, every year it's been someone new, I don't even know if they've found someone to take it yet. See the subject has been cursed since our first year no teacher has been able to last more than a year. First was professor Quirrel who had You-Know-Who growing out of the back of his head. Second was Lockhart who was a complete fake. Third was professor Lupin who was the best but left because it got let out he was a werewolf. Fourth was who we thought was Alastor Moody but turned out to be a death eater using polyjuice potion. Fifth was the biggest screw up of them all she was a ministry assigned professor named Umbridge and she was a complete psycho. Last year we had Professor Boucher, she was great but was only here for a year cause she wanted to get away from Australia, where she was from originally, for a few years and was to a travelling teacher sorta thing, teaching at one school one year then teaching at another the next."

"Just as long as the Ministry doesn't try and get involved again we should be right though."

"Thanks guys, I think I'm gonna head up to bed now. It's been a long day for me." Leila said standing up and stretching out her back til they all heard it pop several times. "Night guys, goddess bless."

"Night Leila" both boys replied continuing to talk until the early hours of the morning.

AN: Cookies to everyone who reads and reviews. I have a passion for this story and I love it very much I've just had horrid writers block for ages now and I was ridiculously busy with work. Thank you everyone who has read or reviewed or both.


End file.
